Tes yeux sont remplis de nuages
by Bymeha
Summary: Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, Shiro avait vu les nuages qui éclipsaient la lumière dans les yeux de Keith se dissiper pour laisser briller quelques étoiles ; et bien qu'elles furent chassées par un impitoyable battement de cils, il sut immédiatement que l'étincelle qui avait pris forme au fond de son regard ne s'éteindrait jamais. OS.


hello again, oui je sais ça fait deux posts dans la journée plus rien de m'arrête

Je reviens avec un presque Sheith/Brogane suite à un défi lancé par ma Waifu **Aeliheart974** parce qu'elle avait " L'air du vent " dans la tête et qu'elle m'a envoyé les paroles pour m'embêter et que j'ai la chanson dans la tête aussi (on s'occupe comme on peut nous jugez pas) et une chose en entraînant beaucoup d'autres, j'ai dit que j'allais écrire un Sheith (aka le pairing que je me surprends à aimer même si je suis ? INCAPABLE d'en écrire pour une raison que j'ignore ?) en m'inspirant des paroles. Une heure et des poussières plus tard me voilà avec ce petit OS. Fin de l'histoire.

Donc voilà, c'est assez court et ça se passe avant la saison 1. Si vous voulez un fond musical, Fuse de Crywolf fera bien l'affaire.

Remerciez donc Aeliheart974 pour cet OS venu de nulle part, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Johannathemad**

* * *

À l'époque où Shiro avait fait la rencontre de Keith, la première chose qui l'avait marqué chez lui était la façon dont il détaillait le monde avec son regard de braise, méthodiquement mais toujours de loin. Keith ne se mêlait pas particulièrement aux autres, comprenait parfois trop vite des choses qui échappaient même à Shiro, et ce dernier avait fini par en déduire que son esprit était ainsi parce que la vie ne lui avait probablement pas laissé le choix d'être autrement que le survivant constamment sur ses gardes qu'il était devenu. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme si chaque instant qu'il vivait était le dernier ; et longtemps, Shiro s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu forger Keith en cet amas instable de colère et de rébellion, en un être qui ne semblait pas craindre suffisamment de mourir ou d'être seul pour aller à l'encontre de risques qui en auraient fait reculer plus d'un.

Il avait suffi d'un regard à Shiro pour qu'il réalise que Keith n'était qu'un gamin à qui on avait pas laissé la possibilité de grandir au même rythme que les autres ; un autre pour qu'il perçoive le voile qui recouvrait constamment son regard lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers des étoiles qui n'avaient jamais brillé bien fort pour lui ; et encore un pour comprendre qu'après tout, Keith pourrait avoir la vie de n'importe qui, et que Shiro n'était probablement pas passé loin de traverser les mêmes épreuves, s'il n'avait pas eu la chance qu'il avait eu jusque là. Il n'aurait pas sut dire ce qui avait éveillé cette étincelle en lui lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur Keith la première fois. Le fait qu'il se reconnaissait parfois en lui ? Le potentiel qu'il décelait dans ses réflexions, son caractère plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait, ses interactions avec un monde qui s'évertuait à l'écarter ?

Keith le lui avait demandé, une fois, lors d'une soirée où ils s'étaient croisés un peu par hasard, après que Shiro ait plaidé en la faveur du jeune cadet suite à des ennuis qu'il s'était attiré. Il avait décidé de le raccompagner à ses quartiers, d'abord pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve confronté à d'autres problèmes, et peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aura pas la conscience tranquille s'il ne le faisait pas. Ils avaient traversé la base en marchant en silence côte à côté, Shiro observant d'un œil distrait les étoiles qu'il reconnut sans problème jusqu'à ce que la voix du plus jeune ne brise le silence, frustrée, en colère et un peu perdue, sûrement :

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? J'ai rien demandé à personne, fit le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard brûlant de questions restées trop longtemps dans réponses. Je vous ai rien demandé, à vous ou à qui que ce soit. Vous me connaissez même pas, alors...

— Keith. »

L'adolescent s'était arrêté, figé, frappé par le ton étrangement calme et presque doux avec lequel Shiro s'était exprimé. Takashi Shirogane était un soldat de mérite, peut-être un peu trop jeune au goût de certains mais qui savait se faire respecter et qui avait mérité d'occuper la place qu'il avait obtenu au sein de la Garnison. Il aurait pu hausser le ton, faire comprendre à Keith que son comportement était déplacé, que les règles étaient faites pour être suivies ; mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant.

Pas avec Keith.

« Je crois que tu es capable de beaucoup de choses, déclara enfin Shiro. Tu as ta propre vision du monde, et c'est probablement pour ça que tu as autant de mal à te fier aux conseils de tes instructeurs, mais... Je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu as un immense potentiel que les autres ne demandent qu'à voir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Keith. »

Il hésita avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il le sentit se tendre, trembler un peu, mais il resta immobile malgré tout, à l'écoute. Alors Shiro continua, sur le même ton avec lequel on s'était adressé à lui, il y avait quelques années déjà, alors qu'il se sentait lui-même un peu perdu dans un monde régi par des règles qu'il ne comprenait pas, dans lequel il peinait à trouver sa place et qui s'acharnait à faire taire ses ambitions.

« Je crois en toi. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui dire ; rien que quelques mots qui lui venaient du cœur, sincères et précis, comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, Shiro avait vu les nuages qui éclipsaient la lumière dans les yeux de Keith se dissiper pour laisser briller quelques étoiles ; et bien qu'elles furent chassées par un impitoyable battement de cil, il sût immédiatement que l'étincelle qui avait pris forme au fond de son regard ne s'éteindrait jamais, nourrissant un brasier d'ambition et de volonté qui avait attendu une éternité pour brûler de nouveau.

Ils n'évoquèrent plus jamais cette conversation, se croisant au détour d'un couloir pour échanger quelques mots, s'entraînant parfois ensemble pour mesurer leur volonté, échangeant des espoirs et des secrets comme s'ils étaient les seules personnes à pouvoir se comprendre – et au fond, Shiro avait toujours su que ça avait longtemps été le cas. Ils s'étaient trouvé un peu par hasard, défiant des millions de probabilités contraires pour se rencontrer et combler le vide qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans le cœur ; celui d'un ami, d'un frère, de quelque chose de plus profond peut-être, mais de quelque chose sur lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre de mot.

Le lendemain, Shiro croisa de nouveau le regard de Keith, amusé et brûlant de défi, et de ce besoin de reconnaissance qui s'éveillait en lui lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Sur le tableau de la cafétéria s'affichait le record battu de Shiro, et ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de consulter le score pour savoir qui avait relevé cet exploit.

Il l'avait deviné dès le début.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Au passage si vous êtes en manque de Sheith j'en profite pour vous conseiller de lire _**Nuit étoilée**_ de **Awaix** , feels garantis. Merci pour votre lecture !

 _ **PS : mi aime a ou waifu**_


End file.
